


Simple Distractions

by weisenbitchfeld (giddyseizures)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Couch Sex, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aka when im not in class, aka whizzer is a power bottom, like... very light, tags will update when i have more time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddyseizures/pseuds/weisenbitchfeld
Summary: When neither man has work, and Jason is a way at a friends house, the apartment of Marvin and Whizzer always seems so quiet.Here’s how they distract themselves.





	Simple Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this but then got kinda embarrassed and deleted it, but i made another pseud and have no shame anymore
> 
> so. enjoy the porn i guess

Whizzer sat in Marvin's lap, the shorter man's arms wrapped around his waist. Marvin's chin was rested on Whizzer's shoulder, paying attention to whatever was playing on the screen of the television. Neither of the two men had been paying much attention to the movie that was playing, but it was mostly on for background noise. Jason was spending the weekend at a friend’s house, and the apartment was much too quiet without the kid.

The TV was really just a buzz in the background of Whizzer’s thoughts, his mind racing. Neither of them had to work, Jason was gone, it was the perfect opportunity for them to do something, but he didn’t know how he would go about it.

In that moment, he made the decision. Whizzer shifted his ass backwards, feeling Marvin’s erection growing suddenly under him. A breathy groan escaped Marvin’s lips, his head falling to rest his forehead on Whizzer’s shoulder. One of his hands fell to Whizzer’s crotch, the taller man’s own buldge painfully obvious through his pants. 

Marvin began to plant kisses on the side of his lover’s neck, gradually getting more and more intense, until there were several red marks that he knew would last. Small noises rose in the back of Whizzer’s throat.

Whizzer spun around so he was facing Marvin, straddling him. He brought their lips together, their tongues clashing together. Their jaws swayed in a quick unison, sometimes interrupted by small moans escaping the men’s lips.

Marvin began to quickly undo Whizzer’s shirt, his fingers fumbling with the buttons. The shirt slid off of the man’s shoulders, falling to the floor. He separated their mouths, only to began kissing around Whizzer’s collarbone. He lightly bit down, causing the taller man to roughly buck his hips against Marvin’s.

After quickly removing his own shirt, Marvin’s hands fell down to rest on Whizzer’s hips. The other man’s hand began unbuckling Marvin’s belt, unbuttoning the man’s pants. He pulled them down, exposing the man’s boxers, and slipping a hand under the waistband. His hand ghosted over his lover’s cock, stirring a breathy moan from him. Whizzer grabbed him, stroking him lightly. Marvin’s bottom lip was pinned between his teeth, his face flushed.

“Whizzer...” The name escaped Marvin’s lips, causing a smirk to grow on the taller man’s face. His hand sped up, causing more sounds from the shorter man.

Suddenly, Whizzer pulled his hand away, causing Marvin to whine in protest. He reached for Whizzer’s own belt, but the man swatted his hand away. Painfully slowly, he undid his belt, knowing Marvin would just have to watch, wishing it were his hands.

His pants and underwear falling to the floor, Whizzer wrapped a loose fist around himself, letting out exaggerated moans as he thrust into his own hand. He tilted his head back, hearing Marvin let out a small groan underneath him. His cock was straining against his stomach, already dripping pre-cum. The sight of Whizzer, his head thrown back and his hand around his cock, was enough to bring Marvin to the edge right then and there. ”Marvin.“ Hearing his name fall from his lover’s lips made his cock twitch.

“Whizzer... please...” Marvin whined.

A smirk plastered on his face, Whizzer took the hand off of himself, reaching over to the side of the couch and taking out a small packet of lube that was hidden in the drawers. He ripped it open with his teeth, pouring some onto his hand and taking hold of Marvin’s cock once again.

Marvin let out lots of small noises as Whizzer lined his cock up near his entrance. Slowly, Whizzer sunk down onto Marvin, letting out another loud groan. For a moment that’s where he stayed, completely seated on Marvin’s cock, his arms thrown around his lover’s neck, biting his lip. Under him, Marvin’s chest heaved, the intense pleasure clouding his thoughts.

After what felt like a small eternity, Whizzer picked his hips up, and began slowly moving himself up and down.

He brought their lips back together, groaning into each other’s mouths. The room was hot, their breaths were hot, their bodies were hot, everything was so hot.

Whizzer’s movements picked up more and more momentum, and Marvin began to thrust upwards in time with Whizzer’s hips. Whizzer grabbed his wrist, bringing it to his unattended cock. Marvin grabbed him, stroking him roughly. His other hand was carded through the taller man’s hair, occasionally tugging and drawing out a loud moan.

It didn’t take long for Marvin’s cock to find Whizzer’s prostate. As soon as it happened, Whizzer’s head flew back as a loud moan rose in his throat. “Marv, fuck, don’t stop...” The words seemed to pour out of Whizzer’s mouth as he continued to hit the same spot over and over. Soon, though, they just became unintelligible noises that were driving Marvin insane with pleasure, feeling his oncoming orgasm rising in his stomach.

“Fuck, Whizzer, I’m going to-“ Marvin’s words trailed off into a loud moan, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Then come.” Whizzer said, leaning down to lick and nibble at Marvin’s jaw. Marvin let out a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a whine, the hand that wasn’t on Whizzer’s cock digging into the couch cushions. “Come, Marv.” Whizzer whispered hoarsely in his ear, before biting it.

Marvin’s orgasm felt like it was shooting through his cock, shooting out inside of Whizzer. Whizzer’s own cum spilled into Marvin’s fist, painting Marvin’s chest. Marvin breathed heavily, his head falling to rest on Whizzer’s shoulder.

After a few more bounces to ride out the high of their orgasms, Whizzer picked himself up off of Marvin’s cock, collapsing onto the couch beside his lover. He reached over, grabbing a clean washcloth out of the same drawer he got the lube from, lazily cleaning both himself and Marvin.

His chest heaving, Marvin grinned and looked his lover in the eyes. “You know, you could have just said something.”

Whizzer’s own grinned matched the one on the shorter man’s face. “No, I liked my way better.”

He laid his head down on Marvin’s shoulder, slowly drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i do just wanna mention that while i am a real mlm i have only kissed another boy a whole one (1) time so this. might not be accurate but i dont care


End file.
